The Shikon Water
by Kurai-Kage
Summary: Life is freedom. So what if there was something to make you submit to their rules, make you lose your freedom. Are you really alive?
1. The Meeting

Alright the disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it.

**PLEASE READ**: So this story isn't mine. My friend and her friend wrote this. They are asking for creative criticism and thoughts on it so don't just say it sucked because it just did, please explain how they could fix it.

There was a young man who traveled at night. He was a wanted man. He was wanted for stealing Shikon water. This water was special, it contained trace elements of power, a power that did something to humans turning them into strong warriors, warriors that were told to bow before the makers of the Shikon water. Most did, but others turned against their makers. He was one of them, one that didn't bow, one that escaped and stole some of their precious water. Now here he was on the run. He'd been running for weeks, trying to get far away from the 'masters' and back to his people who were now calling themselves the 'Youkai'. Their numbers were dwindling in this modern age.

The man who had stolen this water was taking it back to his people so they could find a way to reverse its effects. Sure having heightened abilities had its perks, he thought as he jumped from roof top to roof top, but there were also its side effects. Some know what is going on but they are unable to do anything other than what they are told. Another side effect is every so often anyone who has been enhanced have been known to collapse without any apparent reason.

He jumped another roof. He was preparing to jump off again when he heard a scream for help. He should just keep going. He heard it again and looked into the alleyway below. There he was a woman struggling to get away from two men while another stood behind the others. Sesshomaru knew there were others following him. They didn't want his people to find an antidote and they also wanted to follow him to find where the Youkai were hiding, but he couldn't ignore the cries for help. Sesshomaru sighed and jumped down into the alley. He crinkled his nose as the smell of blood entered his nostrils. He made his smelling senses lack. As he was falling, Sesshomaru looked around. He saw one of the men had a busted lip while the other had a small gash across his cheek. The man in back seemed fine.

Sesshomaru got ready to attack. He landed between the woman and the two men. He quickly knocked both men out and headed for the man who had been standing back until now. "You!" this man obviously knew who Sesshomaru was. "Where is it?" the man asked as he blocked another of Sesshomaru's punches.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He kicked in a burst of speed and hit the pressure point in the man's neck.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. He couldn't see much, she was covered in dirt, grime, and blood. The thugs he just took out weren't bleeding a lot which could only mean one thing; most of the blood was hers. The woman gave Sesshomaru a weak smile before fainting from exhaustion. Sesshomaru rushed to her and checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He needed to get the water to the others, but this lady needed help. Damn his conscience. The rest of the Youkai would have to wait.

Sesshomaru carefully picked the woman up and began running again. Where to go? The question continued to run through his mind. Sesshomaru found a small abandoned house near the edge of the city. It was more of a shack than a house, but it would have to do. Sesshomaru pulled a health kit out of his bag and paused. He'd have to get her clothes off to clean her wounds. He hoped she was wearing a bra. He sighed with relief, she was, but he froze again. There were scars all over her body. What were they from?

Sesshomaru quickly dressed her wounds. She would be fine. He sat back against a wall. He didn't want to just sit here and do nothing, but there wasn't anything else he could do.

He waited for hours. Then he heard a slight moan. The woman was finally waking up. He remained still watching for her eyes to open. She didn't move. He sighed. Guess he would have to wait a little longer. Sesshomaru looked at her as she turned around in her sleep. He had put one of his shirts on her. It was big on her but what was he going to do? He was brought out of his musings when he heard his stomach growl. He got up and looked in his bag for some food. He was out. Of course he was, the time he shouldn't leave to get food at a store.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl again. She would probably be hungry, too. There was a grocery store about 3 miles back. What to do? Does he wait for who knows how long for her to wake up and then go or just do it while she sleeps? Sesshomaru's stomach growled again. That was it. He got up and walked out of the shack, pausing at the door and looking back at the girl before continuing on.

Sesshomaru went to the store and bought the food his stomach was so desperately craving. A he walked through the door of the shack he saw that the girl was gone. He soon found out where she had gone after he found himself face down on the floor. "Who are you and where am I?" Sesshomaru pushed up and threw her off. The girl hit the floor. He winced as a look of pain flashed across her face. She slowly rose watching him as she did.

Sesshomaru reached into one of the bags and grabbed a bag of chips. He watched as her eyes widened with recognition then glanced at the bags.

"So, you are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm Kagome and you are, other than the one who saved me?"

"Sesshomaru," he replied as he opened a sandwich to eat. "Those men that attacked you…may I inquire why?"

"How about I don't answer that and you don't have to answer how that man knew you?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply that he didn't know the guy but was stopped when he heard Kagome's stomach growl. She looked away trying to look indifferent.

"It's not poisoned. If I wished you dead I wouldn't have saved you." He pushed some chips toward her.

She reached out for them slowly. "Thank you," Kagome whispered softly. She ate quite a bit of the food rather quickly.

Sesshomaru wanted to know more about Kagome but decided she probably wouldn't answer any of those questions. So, he just asked, "Are you headed anywhere in particular?"

She stopped eating and eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh; did everything he asked make her jumpy? "Curiosity."

"Is there any running water here?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she ignored his reason. She did look like she needed it. She was still covered in grime.

"No. I-," he stopped as she got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was surprised to hear her answer.

"I'm sneaking into my place, getting clothes, and then getting a hotel room," Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed his bag before following Kagome out the door.

Kagome stopped and turned around once she realized Sesshomaru was following her. "You can go where ever you were headed before I stopped you."

"It can wait until I'm sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru didn't make a move to leave.

Kagome repressed a sigh. "Fine, but if we get caught because of you, I'll-."

"Let's go."

It took a short time to get to a small apartment and knock out the guys watching it. Kagome pulled out her keys and went in, leaving the door open. Sesshomaru came in dragging the guys that had been watching the place. He disarmed them. "You could've helped me."

"I was going to sneak in. You were the one knocking them out. Anyway make sure they stay that way. I'm taking a shower." Sesshomaru nodded and waited…

He heard the shower turn off and a short time after that she came out. His breath was caught in his throat. She was beautiful with no dirt on her and with her dark hair damp from the shower. She was wearing a black tank top and loose grey pants. He noticed a tattoo. "Nice tattoo."

She put on a jacket and covered it. "I hate it," she replied coldly. He watched as she grabbed a duffle bag. She filled one with clothes and then opened a small compartment in the floor. It was filled with cash. She filled the second backpack. "Let's go."

"Where?" asked Sesshomaru as they walked back out of the apartment, leaving the two men inside and still out cold.

Sesshomaru and Kagome headed across town. They came to a hotel that Kagome liked. Sesshomaru went with her as she got a room. He checked out the room and decided it was safe. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I will take my leave." He turned to head toward the door.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped. "I-," Kagome started. "You saved me and it's dark."

Sesshomaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You have brilliant deduction skills."

Kagome's eyes sharpened in anger. "What I mean to say is …You can stay here 'til morning it you want…I mean, it's just that-"

Sesshomaru nodded.

She smiled then turned towards a small chair. She walked towards it and plopped down. She closed her eye. A few seconds passed. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He continued to stare. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." She heard him walk towards her and then she felt herself getting picked up. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on as she twisted about in his arms. "You have wounds. You should," Sesshomaru said with extra force on the 'should', "get the bed." Once she found out what Sesshomaru was doing she allowed herself to be carried to the bed. Sesshomaru laid her on the bed and walked back to the chair Kagome had been sitting in. He positioned the chair in the corner on the left side of the door, so if someone came in he would see them before they saw him. After checking that the door was securely locked one last time Sesshomaru stretched out in the chair and fell asleep.

The smell of something cooking teased his senses. Sesshomaru opened his eyes; he blinked to rid the bleary vision. The woman from last night, Kagome, was making eggs. He walked over to the table and sat down. She put a plate of eggs in from of him, before taking a plate of her own and sat down facing Sesshomaru.

He glanced at her as he sniffed the eggs. She sighed at him while adding ketchup to her scrambled eggs. "You seriously think I'd poison your eggs?" She sighed once more as she leaned over and to take a bite of his eggs. He subconsciously scooted back as she leaned over to prove the eggs were safe. He wasn't afraid she would do anything to him; it was something he just did out of habit. Sesshomaru had been away from his people so long that he wasn't one who trusts everyone. Some people might call him paranoid but he just thought of it as cautious. Once Kagome had taken a bite of his eggs she went back to eating her own breakfast, Sesshomaru decided he had better not be rude so he took a bite of his warm scramble eggs-besides when was the last time he actually had a warm meal.

"Thank you. They are…eatable." Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes lit up with anger again. He felt disappointed as she nodded and continued eating. He was looking forward to hearing her speak, breaking the silence. Back at that place he had had enough silence to last a life time…as silent as it could get with all the screaming.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his memories as Kagome shifted her chair back and stood up. "Your plate?"

Sesshomaru looked at her stretched out and looked down, his food was gone. He must have eaten it while thinking. He repressed a sigh and handed his plastic plate and fork over for her to through away. Sesshomaru had finally gotten the chance to eat something warm and decent and he didn't get to enjoy it. He gave himself a mental shrug. As soon as he made it to the Youkai he would have more.

The Youkai, feeling a sudden sense of urgency then sudden panic, Sesshomaru quickly walked over to his pack and opened it. He sighed. It was there. Sesshomaru had been so preoccupied with making sure Kagome was ok that he had forgotten to make sure the water was safe. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to it. After setting his fear to rest Sesshomaru stood up and walked to Kagome to discuss where she would stay so he could go home. 'Home'. He hadn't been there for years. He again wondered how much it had changed since he was taken.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she eyed him expectantly. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I asked what's so important in that bag."

Sesshomaru froze. What should he tell her? He could lie or maybe he-. He was cut off from his possible scenarios by her voice.

"Hey, no need to get all panicky on me. You don't really even have to answer." Kagome said as she grabbed her large duffle bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Me? Well thanks for the rescue and everything but I still don't really trust you so I'm off."

"You're leaving?"

"That's what 'I'm off'' usually implies."

Sesshomaru hadn't expected Kagome to suddenly want to take off, but he was fine with that. He needed to be on his way and this also saved him from answering her question.

"Where do you want to go?"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow and laughed. "Seriously? Listen buddy, thanks for the entire damsel in distress saving, but I'm good to go. Go where I please with no one knowing or caring. Really there's no need for a super hero." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off as she opened the door. "I left you some money in your pack. It should get you wherever you need to get." Kagome waved as she shut the door.

Sesshomaru looked over at his bag. She must have put the money in there while he was sleeping. He got up and walked over to his bag. Sesshomaru paused. He had slept with the bag right next to him the whole night. How was she able to get into it? He might have been tired but how could he have missed that? Wait, he checked it after he ate as well. How did she… There was something off about her, but who was he to judge?

Kagome chuckled to herself at the thought of that guy. What did he say his name was? Shessimau? Seshio? Well, whoever he was, she hoped him and his bag-. Kagome froze. That bag. It had a pin on the outside. It had_his_ symbol on it. The goons from last night must have put it on the bag. Kagome sighed and turned around criticizing herself for not seeing it sooner. It probably was a homing device.

Those guys that attacked her probably just put the pin on his bag so they could find him later with more men and have their revenge, Kagome thought as she walked back to the motel. It seemed like she was going to get a chance to save this guy now.

Kagome nearly ran into Sesshomaru as she rounded the corner that would put her on the walkway in front of the row of motel rooms containing the room they had rented the night before. "Oh, hey. I just came back to tell you something."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Ya. It's about your bag," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru flinched and took a step back as his had suddenly went to his bag. What did she know? Kagome noticed his reaction but decided not to comment on it. Then Kagome continued to say what she had come back to tell him.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew a sharp glint in them. Kagome put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, whatever is in that bag is yours. I just want the pin on the outside, ok?" Sesshomaru glanced down at the bag. There was a pin. He took it off and handed it to her. His sharp suspicious glint hadn't gone away. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood and stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well, I best be off." Kagome turned around and began to walk away.

"I've seen that symbol before." Sesshomaru made Kagome freeze with those words.

She looked back at him with a smile. "Most people have. It's the trade mark for Onigumo Corporations. The ones that make almost all technological junk." She lifted the pin and dropped it on the ground with a shrug. She began to walk away again.

"Wait," Sesshomaru started to say. He didn't know what he was going to say next. Kagome had stopped and turned around. She was looking at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Sesshomaru stood in front of her searching for something, anything to say.

"Yes?" Kagome waited. Sesshomaru rattled his mind for anything to say.

"The money," Sesshomaru began.

"The money?" Kagome asked questionably.

"Take it back. I already have some."

Kagome laughed. "You can keep it. I have more." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in surprise. She shrugged. "I invest well."

They stood in silence once more.

"Well, I'll be going now," Kagome began after a long pause. "I'm sure you were headed somewhere before I stopped you, and I've kept you long enough. So unless there's something else-" Kagome waited for a moment but seeing no reaction from Sesshomaru, Kagome decided it really was time to go.

"Wait."

What was with this guy, Kagome thought as she stopped and turned around to see Sesshomaru walk towards her.

"I'm heading in this direction as well. If you perceive me behind you, you might think it…" Sesshomaru paused thinking for the right word.

"Creepy? Stalker-ish? Weird?" Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru repressed a chuckle. "I was leaning towards over protective."

"Call it what you will, Boy Scout stalker."

Sesshomaru stopped. "Boy scout?"

Kagome continued walking, "Boy scout."

So thats it for right now so please review and criticize.


	2. Tinersis

Alright the disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in it.

**PLEASE READ**: So this story isn't mine. My friend and her friend wrote this. They are asking for creative criticism and thoughts on it so don't just say it sucked because it just did, please explain how they could fix it.

Inspirational/Helpful Quote of the Chapter: _To avoid that run-down feeling...look both ways before you cross the road._

"So," Kagome began as they walked together down the side of the street. "Do you have far to go?" Sesshomaru looked around at the city they were in. It was unfamiliar.

"What city are we in?"

"We are in the lovely city of Tinersis," Kagome laughed bitterly. "One of the greatest cities thanks to it being one of the lowest recorded crime rate cities."

Sesshomaru looked around questionably. "For such a low crime rate, the city seems," Sesshomaru paused looking for the right word, "dirty."

Kagome looked around as well. "You didn't listen to me. I said it was one of the lowest _recorded_ crime rates. There's plenty of crime. If I had to guess, I would say almost everyone here has committed at least one crime."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "What is your crime? Or should I say crimes?"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a cold glare and replied with a question of her own. "What's in the backpack?" There became an uneasy silence between the two.

"About two to four days depending on how fast I travel," Sesshomaru said to answer her first question.

Sesshomaru was considering asking Kagome how far she was going but decided he probably wouldn't get an answer. The silence was starting to get to him. He wanted to keep up a conversation but he couldn't think of something that wouldn't inadvertently offend her of be used against him. As Sesshomaru thought about the possible things to say, he looked around the city. The aura around this city was beginning to bug him more than the silence. He felt like he was out in the open where anyone could find him.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru became more and more fidgety. "Will you stop that?! You're attracting more attention than I would like. I must say, though, you're taking in your surrounding pretty well."

He stared at her curiously.

"Well," Kagome began. She was cut off by the sound of a horn honking. Sesshomaru whipped his head around to the noise. "I take it back," Kagome laughed. "You're kinda jumpy aren't you?" Sesshomaru looked around warily. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked while watching Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his boots. She chuckled to herself as she imagined that he would probably jump if a mouse ran by.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. She had her hand over her mouth. When she saw Sesshomaru looking at her, Kagome tried to make it look like she was trying to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work; he had seen her laughing.

"Keep it up and people are gonna think you broke out of prison or something," Kagome told him.

He didn't reply as he continued walking forward, taking in his surroundings. Kagome stared at him and then put her hand to her head in slight frustration.

"You did, didn't you?" Kagome sighed and also looked forward. Sesshomaru took the chance to glance at her. She didn't look upset, just a little more tense.

"If, the key word if, I had broken out of a prison per say, what would you do?" Kagome stopped. Sesshomaru followed suit.

She turned her head and locked her dark blue eyes with his amber ones. "I would ask if you thought you deserved to be in there," she paused, and then added, "Hypothetically of course.

"And if I believed I was put in there without cause?"

Kagome began to walk again. "Then I wouldn't have a problem."

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment and then smiled softly as he jogged to catch up with Kagome. He was glad Kagome had said that, mind you that didn't make him trust her with his life but, it was a start. He wasn't about to tell her everything about himself, but still it was nice to know someone didn't care about who he was in the past.

Kagome didn't know what to think. On one hand from what Sesshomaru said, he might be innocent and there had just been a mistake, but on the other hand he might really have done something and should be in prison. She thought about both sides, but the evidence that she'd seen made Kagome think that Sesshomaru wasn't innocent. First, how often were mistakes of that size made? Plus there was the way he acted. He seemed odd and mysterious and he didn't give out much info about himself. The bag was another thing. He was very touchy about it. Kagome sighed as she came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru probably broke out of prison and stole something. It was probably very important and valuable. How come she always got into these messes?

They had been walking for a while now. They began to turn a corner when Kagome suddenly pulled Sesshomaru back. "We need to go back. We need to go a different way."

Sesshomaru looked around the corner. He didn't see anyone. He turned to Kagome. "There's no one there."

"What do you mean there's no one there?! They were just there," Kagome looked around the corner. Kagome didn't' see anyone this time, but she could've sworn she'd seen them. It this guy, Sesshomaru or whatever his name was, really was an escaped prisoner; she could get into a lot of trouble for aiding and abetting. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she saw that it was just Sesshomaru, she was grateful she hadn't let out the scream that was in her throat.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome lied, faking a smile. "Let's go back this way and down that other street." Kagome had a very uneasy feeling about the street she had just looked down. People don't just disappear. She wasn't the only one who was uneasy. Sesshomaru had seen Kagome tense up. Now, he could see that she was still very tense. If something or someone was scaring her, then Sesshomaru figured there was a good chance that it meant more trouble for him. Sesshomaru kept looking over his shoulder as the turned around and headed back to the other road. He needed to get out of sight. Not only that, he needed to get out of this city. He was still too close to _that place_. He may have already put a bit of distance between him and _that place_, but it still felt too close. Besides, at least one of those men who had attacked Kagome knew him, which meant that word of his escape had already made it this far.

"Which way do I go to get out of this place?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Well, it depends on which way you want to go."

Sesshomaru thought about it. Should he tell her which way? Kagome watched as he hesitated. She rolled her eyes and told him the directions pointing at the same time.

When she reached south, she realized she was point at the men she saw earlier. She grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and started dragging him in the opposite direction. "Those are the men, the ones from earlier. We don't want to be messing with them. I thought it was just some guys, but no it had to be them." Sesshomaru looked back as he continued listening to Kagome's nervous mumbling. "Then he'll be there. It was stupid of me to even think about being near you, near anyone. I can't," She stopped and turned towards Sesshomaru. "You have to leave."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think or do. He felt like he should leave and he wanted to leave, but he wondered if Kagome would be safe with those men around. Who was she running away from anyway, the authorities? That didn't seem likely. Maybe it was a jerk who was a previous boyfriend. There were plenty of possibilities. Sesshomaru thought about his choices. He didn't feel he could leave Kagome until he was sure she was safe. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did. He knew his chances of getting a direct answer were slim, but he had to try. "How far do you have to go until you get to where you are headed?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at him and back to the men. "For the moment as long as it's away from them I don't care."

Sesshomaru nodded. This was probably a really bad choice. He stopped her and hugged her.

"This is no to time to get all mushy on me!"

Sesshomaru hugged her tighter as he whispered in her ear. "Hold on." Sesshomaru got ready to jump.

"What are you-?"

Sesshomaru jumped to the nearest roof top and began running. Kagome tightened her grip on him as she watched the ground get farther and farther away. A few roof tops away he set her down. "Are you alright?"

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. After a moment she realized her mouth was still open in shock, so she closed it. A few moments later Kagome found she could speak. "Uh…I think so," Kagome stepped back and walked over to the ledge of the building that they had landed on. She looked down. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw how high up they were. "But…h...how?" Kagome stammered in astonishment. There was no way he could have jumped this high.

Sesshomaru looked almost hopefully at her to not press the matter. He held his breath. He was going to have to make a run for it. Kagome sighed and plopped down.

"I really want to know how you did that. I have a vague idea how, but if it is right, I don't want to know."

Sesshomaru looked at her. She didn't want to know. "Vague idea?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Do you remember what the name of this city is called?"

Sesshomaru hesitated, "Tinersis?"

Kagome nodded. "Tinersis. Do you know what word you get if you rearrange the letters? Sinister. Who names their city that?" Sesshomaru remained silent. Kagome sighed and lowered her voice. "This city is condemned, along with the people in it. You learn a few things when you are condemned."

This new information made Sesshomaru want to be in this city even less. He looked around. He now knew which way he needed to go, thanks to Kagome's directions, but he now had another problem. Kagome knowing his secret may turn out to be a problem for him later, but that wasn't what he was worried about at the moment. As he looked in the direction that he needed to go, Sesshomaru could see that he was only on the edge of this town. He still had the whole city of, Tinersis, to go through. Going around wouldn't be a choice; it was just too big. Sesshomaru sighed. It wasn't even noon yet, so he couldn't wait for the cover of night to travel. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he looked in the direction she assumed he was going. Then she glanced up to the sun. "I can get you out of here by the end of today. You won't be seen by many if that's what you're worried about."

"Can you?" Sesshomaru did his best not to look hopeful but the urgency in his voice betrayed him.

Kagome straightened her back and gave off an air of superiority. "Of course I can."

"What will you do after?" Kagome slumped suddenly, looking past Sesshomaru, her aura full of hurt and sadness.

"I have other things to do."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sesshomaru started as he felt his long forgotten human emotions stir.

Kagome stood up and smiled, cutting him off. "Let's get you out of here." Sesshomaru nodded shaking off the feelings. He shouldn't care for anything or anyone, only himself and what he needed. All he needed from the girl in front of him is a way out of this city without getting caught. Then He would leave her behind. Sesshomaru followed Kagome as she led him to the west side of the roof and down the ladder that ran down the side of the building.

Once he was on the ground, Sesshomaru quickly looked around. He didn't see anyone, but more importantly those men that were scaring Kagome weren't there. "Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as they started walking between the surrounding buildings.

She looked at the street address and smiled. "We're not that far." She turned left and began a light jog.

After a few minutes of jogging she stopped abruptly. "This is it." Sesshomaru looked at the old worn building. Kagome already knocked on the door. The door flew open and a gun pointed directly in her face. Sesshomaru ran up towards her. The gun waved them inside. The door closed behind them. Five more pointed only at Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed. "Hey, Miroku." He watched as she hugged some man. He heard him whisper to her.

"Hey, doll. What's with him? I thought I was your man."

Kagome hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Stop being such a joker." She looked over at Sesshomaru. "Oh, let him go Miroku." The man named Miroku walked over to Sesshomaru looking him up and down, judging him.

Miroku glared at Sesshomaru. "So, what's your story?" he asked, but Sesshomaru simply continued to stare straight forward.

"Just let him be, Miroku," Kagome said. "You don't have to worry about him. You have my word." Miroku turned around and walked back to Kagome. As he moved away from Sesshomaru, Miroku motioned to the others and they lowered their weapons.

"So, how can I help you, Kags?" Miroku asked, his smile returning to his face.

"I need my ride. I'm taking this guy out of town." Kagome pointed her thumb towards Sesshomaru.

"Him? You're taking him out?" Miroku looked like he had just had something sour shoved in his mouth. He turned from Kagome and walked over to Sesshomaru and stared at him. "Hey, why don't you go get the car ready, Kagome?"

"Sure," She replied. "Your boys are comin' with me." Miroku nodded, his eyes not leaving Sesshomaru's. "Come on boys. You can make me some lunch while I pack up the car."

As soon as the door shut, Miroku swung a right hook towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, out of reflex, ducked and punched him in the stomach sending Miroku into the nearest wall. Miroku laughed painfully as he got up. "You know I pride myself in knowing a lot of things. I have informants all around the world. Knowledge is power, and with a little bit of firepower to back me up I am fairly powerful. Now I know _what_ you are."

Alrighty folks, that's it for this chapter. And I know, what's with Miroku being So knowing? Well next chapter won't really answer those questions. He's just plain cool. Oh and if you believe the character to be a little….OC this story wasn't originally a fanfiction. BUT still comment on it and we'll try to fix it a little more. Thanks for readin'. And one more thing, it's ok to press that little button down in the corner. Let your feelings out.


End file.
